Obscured Dawn
by WordRadiation
Summary: When the students' safety at Cross Academy is jeopardized by the threat of a Vampire Rebellion, Team 7 is sought by the Chairman to help protect his school and it's occupants, but hiring the shinobi might've been the wrong thing to do. Under Construction.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Summary:** When the students' safety at Cross Academy is jeopardized by the threat of a Vampire Rebellion, Team 7 is enlisted by the Chairman to help protect his school and it's occupants. But hiring the shinobi might've been the wrong thing to do.

**Note (that I would appreciate if you read):** Yes, updated, rewritten, as I've had this on the butchering board for a while, but never got to it. I was debating re-writting the whole thing and re-posting, but I didn't want to lose the reviews of those that were kind enough to do so. Yeah, I've completely reworded everything so you might want to read it over again, and give me your feedback, if you like my writing style better now. (Which I surely hope you do. I was again, cringing as I re-read it). It's mostly the same overall idea, just very modified. Oh, and there's an Rant thing at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Introduction

* * *

"Hey Zero! Has the Night Class already gotten out?" The girl that called to her companion had to push and shove her way through the mass of screaming girls already gathered at the majestic gates of the Nigh Class Dorms. In return though, all she got was a shake of the head. Closing her eyes in frustration, the short girl sighed to herself and pondered the silver haired prefect's behavior. It was understood that after the whole disaster with Shizuka, he would be in a state of shock, but since they day before yesterday, he was being even more difficult than normal.

Not waiting for his partner to even walk to his side, he had already started to do his job. "Prefects coming through. Back off!" as soon as Zero shouted that, the Day Class girls quieted down quite a bit and made a narrow path for the duo to pass through. Though some secretly worshiped Zero as eye-candy, their fear/respect? of him automatically showed as they obeyed him, and not Yuuki. Inwardly sweat-dropping, Yuuki tapped her fingers against her side. As the mass of girls parted like the Red Sea, the female prefect was just about ready to start her job until she took a good look as to why the girls had immediately quieted.

Standing in front of them were 4 men who looked about the same age as them, except one that had silver hair. Said man held an orange book in front of his face, but was dressed casually enough in an all black ensemble, along with a dark green vest with many pockets. Next to him was a boy wearing an eerily fake smile, with dark hair and eyes, but extremely pale skin. He was wearing semi-fitting black pants and sandals, but with a dark brown long sleeved shirt. In one hand, there was a sketchbook and in the other, he was twirling a paintbrush around with his fingers. The one that stood out most, was a blond boy with whiskered cheeks, sparkling cerulean eyes, and a sunny smile. He was wearing mostly black, but with obnoxious orange accents here or there. The last one, looked similar to the second boy, again having dark hair and eyes, but this one had longer hair spiked in the back. He as well had a dark colored outfit consisting mainly of dark blue and black.

They were more built that most of the Night Class members, and as Zero tensed up next to her it only confirmed what Yuuki thought as well. Vampires, or (maybe even worse) vampire hunters. Before any action was taken, the gates swung open fluidly, revealing a crowd of aristocratic people in white uniforms.

"That's strange," Aido whispered to Akatsuki, "usually they're all over us by now…"

Just then, an unfamiliar female voice broke the heavy silence that settled upon everyone, obviously sounding a bit annoyed. "Oi! What did you guys do now to cause such a disturbance?"

Yuuki turned. The person, who spoke, was a petite girl with very unique features. She had light pink hair that stopped just above her shoulders and there was a headband like thing on the top of her head with something carved into a metal part of it. Upon closer inspection, Yuuki realized that all the men had a similar headband on some part of their outfit. Her eyes were large and expressive, and conveyed her emotions clearly. A scarlet red Chinese-esque top adorned her torso, coming to rest atop a black, slitted at the sides skirt, with black leggings going about mid-thigh. There was a beige colored belt containing many little pockets around her waist, black gloves on her hands, and black slightly heeled sandals covered her feet to complete her attire.

"I'm very sorry if my teammates have caused you any trouble or if they have done any damage." Walking over to the other four, she fixed them with a stare, analyzing their reactions to see if they had done anything wrong. Most of the men shrugged casually, while one scoffed lightly.

A low baritone rang out through the area, asking the question that had been on almost everyone's mind. "Who are you people?" The one who had asked was none other than the Night Class President, Kaname Kuran. His tone was a monotone, if containing only a hint of suspicion.

"We're guards hired by the Chairman." the blond one said cheerfully.

"We, are shinobi." elaborated the pinkette.

* * *

Shifting from one foot to the other, Naruto narrowed his eyes while pouting. The combination made him look like an angry five-year-old, but he really didn't care. The Chairman, who had hired them, was explaining about the mission and everything it entailed.

Vampires, schmampires, they wouldn't stand a chance against them, he was sure of it! Although it was easy to forget at times due to how he acted, Sai _was_ in ANBU before, and Root, to specify. He wouldn't have survived the Organization if he wasn't an elite shinobi or know what he was doing in the battlefield. And although the guy could be an insensitive jerk at times, Naruto had to admit that he was a lot more tolerable than four years ago when they first met. This was mainly due to the patience Sakura had poured into the lessons they had about the do's and don't's of social interaction and people.

Sakura-chan was the sweetest person he had the pleasure of being on a Team on - considering he worked with an interaction retarded iceblock, a bastard, and Kakashi - and to boot, she was super strong as well. Her prowess in the medical field was surpassed by no one else except the Fifth Hokage herself and she was just so independent now. Naruto knew that she looked after, patched up, and kept Team 7 in working order with an iron fist, but also a mother's touch. She was his best friend and sister, but she seriously scared him sometimes with her strength.

Kakashi was, well, Kakashi. The mere name brought many fear, others, exasperation (mainly his teammates) but there was a reason he was a genius. He could adapt to almost anything, and the Sharingan helped as well. Nowadays, he was a little looser around the team, regarding them closer to shinobi that were sometimes able to beat him in a spar than the annoying genin they were.

Sasuke, had returned to the village after a long struggle, and although Naruto bugged him constantly to tell him what had made him change his mind, the Uchiha always kept a tight lip. It wasn't easy getting him back into the village, and many people - civilians and shinobi alike - wanted the last remaining Uchiha to be prosecuted on the spot. Naruto had defended his best friend and rival from the start, and although Kakashi never made his opinion clear, he supported Naruto's decision from a distance, it was Sakura's reaction that surprised everyone the most.

Two Years Ago

_As Naruto walked, he stretched his arms out, and then proceeded to interlock them and tuck them behind his head. Everyone in the Retrieval Team was weary, but all the males had some semblance of a victorious facial expression in their own way. The group of boys turned men were quite similar to the original Sasuke Retrival Team, except with a few new faces. _

_It had been a grueling four month mission that had the leadership split between Shikamaru and Neji. Along with them, Naruto, Lee, Sai and Kiba were sent as well. There was a whole complicated mess as to why they were pursuing the ex-Konoha nin, but either way, when Tsunade mentioned it, all the boys decided that they were up for the challenge._

_With a nod in affirmation, and a lazy wave, Shikamaru acknowledged Kotetsu and Izumo, who were currently rubbing their eyes in disbelief. Naruto grinned so hard, he was pretty sure his face was in danger of splitting...well, whatever. Sakura-chan would heal it right up!_

_As if speaking of the girl made her appear, the kunoichi was in the middle of the Konoha gates, along with a few others including the females of the Konoha Eleven, the random bystander, and a few ANBU. Among shouts of "The Cherry Blossom's youthful presence calms my heart after a trying mission!" and the like, Naruto rushed ahead to gather Sakura into a big bear hug, his frame easily lifting hers up off the ground. Laughing lightly, she punched him affectionately on the shoulder and ordered to be set down. When the blonde complied, she scanned her eyes over him, looking for any injuries, and when she found none, nodded approvingly and looked at her other teammate, Sai. __She went over this process with all the others, and when she spotted a gash on Neji's cheek that was _sure_ to scar, she lifted a hand to the injury and healed it so that the skin was raw, but it wouldn't leave a scare._

_All the while ignoring the main reason the team was back._

_The kunoichi behind Sakura, grinned like they knew something that the men didn't, but quickly covered their coy smiles with their hands. Naruto furrowed his brows as the rest of the Sasuke Retrical Team. Part 2. raised their brows at Sakura's blatant refusal to acknowledge the Uchiha._

_As she finished the line of checkup, Sakura stood in front of Sasuke with narrowed eyes, sizing him up. They were about three feet apart, and neither made an move to increase or decrease the distance. Looking as arrogant as ever, Sasuke just gave Sakura a blank, bus still somehow condescending look that cause Sakura's pretty features to twist into a scowl. Just then, as Shikamaru was about to break apart the oh-so-touching reunion of the two, Sakura's right fist clenched as she proceeded to sucker punch the Uchiha about twenty feet back straight into a tree. _

_Still in her follow-through position (body pitched forward, right hand out in front still clenched in a fist, left leg forward) she looked up to glare at the dark-haired shinobi with a facial expression that she just _had_ to have acquired from Tsunade. Straightening up slowly, she flipped her short hair once. "Che, serves you right, Uchiha." she bit out. Turning without a backwards glance, she walked by Naruto, who was at this point gaping at his teammate's action towards Sasuke and stopped only to address the ANBU operatives present. "Tsunade has given permission for him to be taken to the hospital before going to meet her in the office. Shizune will heal him." Shooting another glare towards the fallen man - who Naruto and Shikamaru were helping up, both smothering the need to laugh - she said, "Welcome back to Konoha, bastard." before stalking off in the direction of the Hokage Tower._

Grinning a bit at the memory, he silently concluded that the Sakura from two years ago (and now) was so much more kick ass than before.

"...Naruto? Naruto!"

It took a flick in the middle of his forehead, courtesy of Sakura, for the blonde to pay attention to what was going on. Sheepishly, he apologized to the straw haired man in front of them - Kaien Kurosu, was it? - and stuck his tongue out at Sakura quickly. She made an obscene hand gesture behind Kakashi's back at Naruto, so their client wouldn't see, and shifted all her attention to in front of her.

"These are my adoptive children, Yuuki and Zero." with a slight tilt of his head, he gestured to his left, where a short brown haired girl with large matching brown eyes, and a much taller boy possessing silvery-white hair and lavender eyes that reminded them of a former Akatsuki member. "They were the prefects that took care of most of the patrolling around the Night Class, but recently, there have been more and more reports of Levels E vampires wandering the streets and ultimately, ending up in the school. They're increasing rapidly, so much that it worries me."

Yuuki flickered her eyes to look at her father, her caretaker. It was unusual for him to be so serious and frankly, it was unnerving her. She preferred the man that would walk around the halls in a poncho with a silly grin permanently on his face. This recent, new side of Kaien made her wonder at just how much of a threat the Level E's and also the rouge Purebloods were posing to not only the students, but also the population of everything in general.

"I expect you all to help around with the patrolling, and you all have efficient ways of communication, yes?" He paused for a moment, only for the shinobi to all give a quick nod in affirmation, before continuing. "If anything should happen, I would ask you handle it in the most humane way possible, and alert either Yuuki, Zero, or myself immediately. I thank you for your services."

It was a clear dismissal, and the members of Team 7 bowed to show their respect. At this point, Yuuki stepped forward. "If the males would please follow Zero, he will lead you to your dorms. And Sakura-san, would you please follow me? The dorms are separated by gender, and a room has been reserved for you next to my dorm."

Zero was the first person out of the room, not looking back to see if the guests were following him. Sighing tiredly, Yuuki gestured back at Sakura and gave her a smile that didn't really reach her eyes. She was tired of this, of everything that had happened. It was as if everything and anything that could have gone wrong, did, in only the past few days.

After a few paces of silent walking, Sakura sped up a bit to walk shoulder to shoulder to Yuuki. Noticing that they were about the same height, she pondered how to ask the question that had been bugging her every since she walked into the room. "Yuuki-san?" when Sakura properly had the girl's attention, she went on, "I have been wondering, is Zero-san a vampire as well? Like the Night Class?" More feeling than seeing the prefect tense up, she elaborated. "It's just that, I found it strange for him to be wearing the Day Class uniform, but his presence, his essence, is different than yours, or even mine. It's empty feeling, still there somehow, but sufficiently vacant, just like the Night Class."

Giving a weak smile that looked more like a grimace, Yuuki slowed her steps a bit, prolonging the arrival time to their dorms to talk to the strange, and observant girl. "Was it really that easy to detect, Sakura-san? And how are you able to sense a person's presence?" Sakura and her team proved to be very different than the ninja she had pictured when Kaien had first brought the topic up.

"Well, it's just something that we learn to pick up on as a shinobi. It's like a pre-cursor to anything we learn. It's a way to identify an enemy from a friend -" Sakura realized she was ranting, and she stopped herself from going into a whole lecture on shinobi and chakra signatures. Shaking her head to comfort Yuuki, "No, I am pretty sure that a normal civilian would not be able to tell the difference, but for people like me, we are trained to see underneath the underneath, and to be very observant. Speaking of which, why do you smile even when you obviously don't mean it?" Sakura had caught the many pained smiles Yuuki had been giving different people all day and night. It reminded her of the ones Sai used to give, and that unnerved her. With Yuuki, Sakura couldn't help but feel a dull ache whenever she read through the upturn of lips, and into the hurt that was beyond it.

"Is it really that obvious?"

Giving a small grin, Sakura pointed her index finger at herself. "Ninja, remember? Again I'll say it, _very _observant."

Laughing only a little, Sakura was delighted to hear that it was real. "There's just a lot of things going on with...the school, Zero, the Night Class, that are bugging me, is all." It was a brief explanation that brought up a lot more questions than answered them, but Sakura decided to stop interrogating the obviously tired girl for the night.

Looking at the room number and memorizing the hallway, she asked, "Could you point me in the way of the Night Class Dorms or Classrooms? Wherever those vampires hang out at this hour..." The last sentence was mainly to herself.

The high ceiling to floor windows were to Sakura's left, Yuuki's right, and that was exactly where the brunette pointed to. They're East of where we are, so...you see that big stone building with the church bell on the top?" Sakura needed to squint a bit to see it, but gave a sound 'Aa' when she spotted it. "I'm assuming you need to go introduce yourselves to the Night Class President, right? If so, he should be in that room at this time, along with some of the other vampires you'll probably need to get acquainted with."

"Thank you very much, Yuuki-san! Sakura looked out the window once more, committing the building to memory before running her eyes over the girl in front of her. "Yuuki, you look very tired. I will take the patrol tonight, you get some rest." When said girl opened her mouth to protest, Sakura settled one hand on her hip, and the other as a finger wag. "I'm a professional medic, so I think you should listen to what I say. Plus, you don't need to worry. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. If we weren't the best, your father would never have hired us."

More grateful for the time to sleep than anything, Yuuki didn't put up too much of an argument, and muttered a faint, "Thank you, Sakura-san." before taking her key out to unlock the big wood doors to her dorm. Right before Yuuki entered, Sakura parted with one last reassuring phrase.

"If you ever need to talk or need help, feel free to call me. Whether your friend Zero likes to admit it or not, we're officially involved, and we're in this together, alright? And please, Yuuki, drop the -san from my name. I don't like to be too formal with someone my age." gently nudging her in the direction of her room, Sakura left the hallway without any other notice. Yuuki stood there for a second, contemplating the pinkette's words for a while before smiling and nodding her head to herself and entering the room.

With a soft, 'click', the door shut closed.

* * *

After the strange entrance, the whole school was buzzing about the 5 mysterious people. Even the Night Class, who usually did not partake or care about any of the school's latest gossip, was discussing the matter.

Standing by the Nigh Class President's desk, she raised her voice, making it clear she was not happy. "What right do they have to just barge in here!"

"They said the Chairman hired them…" Rima supplied, shrugging casually as she tapped her hands on an armchair rest.

Interjecting his own phrase into the conversation, Ichijou asked, "Kaname, you met with them and the Chairman, correct?"

Nodding slightly, the Kuran pureblood folded his hands together in front of him, his eyes wandering to the occupants of the room. His most trusted vampires. "Yes, they are a team of shinobi, ninja, hired by the Chairman because of the Shizuka incident." Bringing his folded hands upward and leaning on his elbows, he created a cushion for his head to rest upon. "But not only that, we all know that some of the other purebloods have been planning a rebellion, using Level E vampires to do their bidding. Kaien is also worried about the safety of the Day Class students, so they're here to protect them as well."

Sighing, Ichijou lifted his hands in a defeated motion. "Well, what can you do? The Chairman is allowed to do what he feels is right for his Academy."

Slightly more calm than before, the sandy-haired vampire narrowed her eyes simultaneously while crossing her arms. "But how the hell do we know that they're trustworthy? They could be assassins for all we know!"

"A good guess, Ruka-san." a masculine voice, sounding somewhat amused, seemingly sounded from outside the window. A moment later, a blonde head appeared through it, and the body that accompanied it climbed in through the window. Similarly, a feminine hand reached for the inside sill of the window and hauled themselves up and through. Straightening, she flashed a quick, but a sheepish smile towards everyone in the room. "Though I can assure you, we are completely trustworthy!" finished the blonde male.

As if on cue, the two tall, dark, and handsome members of Team 7 walked it through the door opposite the window. "You two could have walked the stairs, you know." Sai said as a means of introduction. Yeah, they were still working on social skills with that one.

"But it's more fun this way."

Flashing a quick eye-crease that looked eerily similar to their team leader's, Sai replied without missing a beat. "If you say so, Hag."

Letting the insult roll off easily, Sakura pondered when the nickname became something so casual and non-offensive to her. Even about a year ago, she would have easily beat the man through a wall for calling her that loathsome nickname. Now, Sakura still contemplated of whacking him over the head, but decided that it was better to save her punched for the enemies...and it would be a very bad first impression.

Clapping her hands together, the kunoichi decided to take the initiative and bring everyone back on topic. "Well, everyone. _Since _we're here, we should get to business, right?" Looking around and surveying the facial expressions of the vampires around her, she pursed her lips a bit. The vampire she were told about as a little girl were much different than the ones in front of her. In fact, seeing the female vampires and how beautiful they were, made her self-esteem drop a fraction.

Okay, so much more than a fraction, but that wasn't the point.

She really didn't know how to start off telling them that they needed protection because from what she had gathered, they were very prideful creatures, especially that Ruka lady, and she didn't want to offend anyone on the first sentence. Letting out a quick puff of air, she went over a few options in her head quickly. Letting Naruto do that opening might annoy or offend all the occupants in the room, Sasuke just didn't speak in general, and if Sai opened his mouth, Sakura feared for the safety of everyone in the room. _Conveniently_, their oh-so-eloquent team leader, Kakashi, was no where to be found.

"For starters, my name is Sakura Haruno, very please to meet you all, and we, Team 7 are here...for your protection." she finished lamely...in all honesty, that was pretty much all that needed to be said, but of course, nothing could be that easy.

Obviously being stubborn, just to spite them, Ruka immediately voiced her objection. "This is an outrage! We are all vampires of noble blood, and don't need your protection." The last word was said in a bitter tone, but she still continued. "I also don't care if the Chairman trust you, I sure as hell do not-"

"We don't need your approval to be where we are. Our team was hired to do our job, and we _will _be doing it, needless of your consent.'' Sasuke bit out from Sai's side. His voice was still decidedly monotone, but held an underlying hiss of annoyance.

Before the supposedly civil meeting became an all out brawl, Sakura intervened in the conversation. Lifting her hands in a placating manner, she stepped in front of Ruka's line of vision to Sasuke, putting her in the middle of the room, and unnervingly deprived of something to guard her back. "What he meant to say, was that the Chairman did hire us, and we plan to do everything we can to fulfill every expectation that he has for us. I understand that the, er- Night Class, needs much less of our attention than the Day, but just know that if you are every in a tough situation, we will be there to help you out of it." A tentative silence followed after Sakura's 'edited' version of the reason they were there, and the pinkette inwardly prayed to the First Hokage, Kami, _anyone_, really, that everyone would be diplomatic enough to be reasonable.

"Since we will apparently be spending some time together then, should we not get acquainted?" Rima's melodic voice drifted through the room, breaking the silence, and soothing Sakura's slightly tensed muscles. Okay, so at least one person didn't want to strangle her teammates. That was good. Hopefully the other vampires would try to follow suit.

Another voice followed the female one. Though, this one was clearly male, and held a pacifying tone to it. "I agree. Now, to our visitors, I believe that I didn't catch your names?" Ichijou was giving an easy smile to the members of Team 7, and Sakura gave a grateful one back. She turned towards Sai, indicating for him to go first. In reply, he nodded and stepped forward only a bit.

"My name is Sai, I hope to encounter you in some social interaction soon." giving a brief nod, he stepped back. Chuckling at some of the odd faces the vampires were making, Sakura gave Sai a slight thumbs up. He was learning, but he could still use a few lessons in introductions.

As she turned her head to Sasuke, he shot her an apathetic look, which in turn caused Sakura to roll her eyes at his immature antics. Speaking for him, she placed her hands on her hips. "The one next to him, who refuses to introduce himself because of his wounded pride, is Sasuke Uchiha, or as some call him, the Ice Bastard." Dismissing the glare he sent her way, she motioned to Naruto who had been surprisingly quite and well-behaved. Mentally, she told Inner to remind her to give Naruto a doggy treat later.

Making a bigger show than needed, Naruto straightened up, flashed a sunny smile, and folded his arms together loosely. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-in-training...!"

* * *

**Author's Note/Rambling/Rant:**

Okay, so here goes, no? Tell me if you actually read these things, or else I probably won't waste my time writing these rants out.

- Totally redid everything. I'm planning on fixing all the chapters as well (and combining some of them), maybe even cutting everything up, putting it in the blender, and just trashing about half of it. Don't worry, your favorite pink-haired spitfire will still have her scenes with the vampire boys, but just, in a more discreet and fashionable way than the shameless fanservice/fluff that I was dishing out in these chapters before. Seriously though, re-writting the whole damn thing. It's been a...year since I updated? And I really can't stand the writing from just a year ago. Hopefully you'll stay with me, yes? And I do plan on improving my writing, as I'm still quite young, (Sophomore in HS, bitch! Well, once school starts, that is) and I'm constantly reading other fanfiction and hopefully learning from them.

- Naruto's POV was just something I've wanted to write, and a kind of history lesson without you knowing it. Now, you know how Sasuke returned to the village! Kinda. Meh, it was fun to write, cause I just oh-so-love writing in the perspective of a little kid at times. . . Just kidding, or maybe not.

- I've been in the mood recently to punt Sasuke out a window and down a very, very high cliff into an abyss of darkness where he will be forever along, and seehowyoulikethatyoubastard. . . Yeah, I've been in a Sasuke-hating mood for some reason. No, it's not because of what's happening in the manga. Truthfully, I haven't been keeping up with the manga in like... six months ago? Maybe because it's because I've been reading lots of fanfiction that have either the presence of Sasuke gone (i.e. dead) or, him just being a complete asshole. Meh, I tried my best to not make that show in this chapter, but if he's acting more douche-like than normal in his short appearances, you know why.

- On the opposite end, I've been fairly in love with Sai. His little-boy cluelessness, and how he _really_ does mean well is just like a sucker punch to the gut. I tried to portray him as slightly awkward, but eager to learn. Oh, and by the way, Team 7 is like...18-19-ish age wise, I should say. You can figure out Kakashi's age from there. I thought it would be a good age to make them, therefore I would think Team 7 would function well as a team by then, and it works pretty well with how old the VK characters are. Yuuki's 17, Zero is 18, and the vampires, well - if you ask me what their age it, I think I might just punt you down a hill.

- Ah, good ol' Vampire Knight. Sad to say, I haven't been keeping up with that one either. So yeah, I'm completely lost on what's actually happening, but this is AU, right? And it is my world, so blerg, I have control. I've also always picture Ruka being a bitch at times, and a softie at others...kinda like Sakura, except - bitichier. It was amusing to write her out, along with Rima.

- And with every chapter update, I hope to have a good feature SakuraxSomeone fanfic you should read. Today's spotlight, **House Calls **by** Spoiled Sweet**. It's a really snarky, funny, sarcastic, but amazingly written KakaSaku, and I have to admit, I've been reading it over and over for the past month. In other words, ILOVEITSOMUCHYOUSUNOVABITCH. Yeah, it's rated M, but there's not much smut in it, yet. I think the author is planning on some in the later chapters.

- Lastly, no promises on updating every week or whatever because there's some family things I need to deal with, and I have a summer job and sad to say, I've caught the summer laziness bug, along with the famed writer's block. But on a side note, I will be continuing this story as well as all my other multi-chaptered ones, just give me some time, okay? Though this story shouldn't be _too_ long of a wait as I've got most of everything typed out, it's more editing and stuff, but again, no promises. If you couldn't tell from the Chapter above, I almost trashed everything and rewrote it. WHATEVER, I'LL JUST SHUT UP NOW.

**Important Notice:** I really don't know what I want to do with the other chapters, but I figured I might as well keep them up just for the heck of it. Know that it will probably be much edited when I get the chance (as this chapter is only slightly similar to the original) and what you read as it is unedited will almost definitely change once it is edited. The thing was, I didn't want to have this story having 13k words, then suddenly drop to 4k, and have people extremely confused. So, I'll keep them up for your enjoyment (if you even enjoy it...I read it now, and shudder from how terrible it was) but yeah, know that it's not going to stay like that. In a way, think of it that I'm re-writing this whole fanfic. Thanks for understanding! And I may or may not cut the Akatsuki (Naruto-verse) out of this because with the new angle that I'm aiming for (pure-blood takeover/rebellion) they might not be included...

-That's about it!

_Review if you would like to encourage me to update, _and hopefully I'll be seeing you?

SimplyCliu


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar UNEDITED

**As of July 1, 2011: UNEDITED**

**Look forward to edited chapters, hopefully soon.**

I'm back everybody!

I'm back! And I have news! I posted a poll on my profile, and some sketches for this fic are coming soon too! And thank you reviewers! And to you that didn't review, but put this story on story alert, thank you too! And please, if you do have the time, do review, cause it helps my self esteem… lol

Well, here's chapter 2 of Obscured Dawn! There r gonna be some outfits for this chapter, so I have the links in my profile.

Also, since sakura and co. r from a 'different' school, and r 'special' guest/ transfer student, they will have special uniforms. I'm probably gonna be drawing them, and I'kk have them out on my deviantart account soon hopefully ! And don't forget to vote on my poll!

I don't own Naruto. All characters belong to _Mashi Kishimoto_

**Obscured Dawn**

**Chapter 2: Blood**

_**-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—**_

"OH my GOD its Sasuke-kun!" "Here comes Naruto-senpai!" "There's Sai! Isn't he dreamy?" "Wow! Kakashi-sensei is really hot for a teacher!" little bits of conversations were heard as the team of shinobi walked through the day class halls.

"Sakura-san!" cried a voice from behind them.

Soon, all members of Team 7 turned and looked behind them. Standing in a semi-bow, was a boy with glasses and wearing the Day Class uniform, in other words, their class president.

"Yes, Class President-san?" Sakura inquired. 'Sigh. We really have to go train if Akatsuki is really involved in this mess…' 'CHA! That's right! We're gonna go spar soon! So hurry up dimrod!' 'Man, you're so rude sometimes.'

"A-a-ah s-S-akura-san um, h-how are you? S-sine you're taking over the job o-of prefects now, um, I have to warn you n-not to lack in your school d-duties." The Class President stuttered out. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the comment, and Naruto stifled a snicker.

"I see, how considerate of you, Class President-san, and I thank you for the advice. Well, I must go, so I bid you adieu," Sakura replied politely "my teammates and I have some work to do."

As the group was walking away from where the Class President was still blushing, Naruto snickered.

"What, may I ask is so funny?" Sakura hissed as she punched Naruto on the arm.

"That guy obviously has a crush on you!" Naruto replied laughing. "Did you see how he stuttered and blushed?"

"Hn. Just shut up dobe, many of the Day Class girls have a crush on you, but more have a crush on me though." You could practically hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice.

"Dammit! Can you two just STOP arguing for once in your life?" hissed Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"What is with people and stalking me today?"

"ah, Sakura-chan, I finally caught up to you! I was looking all over for you guys!"

"Oh, Yuuki-chan, it's you, I thought you were another admirer!" replied a relived sakura.

"Oh, well, um, Kaname-senpai wanted me to tell all of you guys to come to the Night Class dorms tonight for a party!" a breathless Yuuki squeezed out.

"…A party?"

"Yeah! Dress casual!"

"What kind of party is it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I really don't know… It's supposed to be at the Night Dorm. Zero won't come with me, and I really don't want to go alone, so I was wondering if Sakura and possibly all of you would come with me instead." Yuuki exclaimed. "It would be a great opportunity to get acquainted with the Night Class."

"Cross-chan, I am just wondering, do you know what we really are?" Sai asked curiously.

Yuuki gasped. "Are you all vampires?"

"AHhahahahaha no, that's pretty funny, Yuuki-chan, no we're not vampires, never mind." Naruto shouted.

Curiously, Yuuki replied, "Well then, what was that about?"

"Ah, nothing Yuuki-chan, I'm sure we can all go, I'm just wondering, what do you think I should wear" Sakura interrupted quickly before Yuuki could ask anymore questions.

"Sorry Team, but I can't I have night patrol, but you all have fun," Kakashi said, and to Sakura he whispered, "Keep an eye on those vampires we met with before. I have a strange feeling they know something we don't."

-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—

Time: 11:30 pm

Place: Night Dorm

4 figures were silently walking through the woods that divided the Day and Night class dorms. (I have what they're wearing in my profile)

"Guys, do what do you think Kakashi meant by that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, and don't think about it! We're going to a party! Loosen up!' Naruto exclaimed.

"…Guys…" Sai started

"Yeah, we hear it" Sasuke sighed.

"How long?" Sakura asked.

"About one minute" Naruto finished.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grasped Sakura's waist. She stiffened.

"You shouldn't sneak up on us like that. You never know, we might end up slicing your head off." Sakura cried, exasperated.

"Whoa, calm down Sakura, and what's with the knife?" Aido asked, his head raised to her ear, his chest still pressed to her back.

"Self-defense…" Sakura shrugged," and it's not a knife, it's a kunai!" she stated as she lightly pushed off of him.

"Stop wasting-time, because we have to get to the dorms. Kaname-sama is waiting for us." Akatsuki interrupted.

"He's right you know," Sai stated "Hag." He added as an afterthought.

"153" Sasuke butted in (kinda OOC, but oh well)

-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—

They had finally arrived at the gates of the Night Dorm. The huge iron gates creaked open, and slowly, candles started flickering on one by one down a small pathway. The effect, an ominous feeling when you walked down the aisle, not knowing what lay in the shadows. Suddenly, almost every single light turned on, and the ninjas could see all the vampires there. There had to be at least 30, maybe even more. All of them pale, and beautiful. The ninjas kept on following Aido and Akatsuki. Around them, vampires whispered, watched, and admired. Females were murmuring about how these humans looked so perfect, and males were wondering if they could put up a good fight.

"Stop it Mazura," a voiced bellowed. Shiki had come out from a door and stopped a vampire from using her special power lightning on Sakura, who she was immediately jealous of because she was so beautiful.

"Don't worry, I'm a ninja, I can handle it. I probably would've moved before her lightning would've gotten even close to me." Sakura replied.

"Now, it's not the time to fight. We're all gathered here to celebrate and get familiar with our new guards." Kaname interrupted before the fight could get major.

"So that's what the party was about…" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Well of course Sasuke-san, what did you think it was about?" Kaname inquired.

"Hn."

"Well, let the party begin!" Kaname announced, unfazed by Sasuke's rude answer.

Time: 11:45

Where: Night Dorm

"Hey guys! We need some music!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly.

Everyone turned to him with a blank expression.

"C'mon! We need to liven up this party! I'll go first!"

_**(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

"The baka's pretty good" Sakura stated.

"Sakura! C'mon Sing decode!" Naruto practically shouted into the mic.

"What? No!" stuttered Sakura.

"Too bad." Shiki whispered in Sakura's ear huskily as he lifted her onto the stage.

'**What was that about?' **Inner Sakura asked

'Don't know… Oh well, I gotta sing…'

'Um, well, this is a song I wrote, its called Decode….."

_**How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win you're losing fight  
All the time**_

_**Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time**_

_**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how**_

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)**_

_**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how**_

_**Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves**_

_**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah  
Well, How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
I think I know  
I think I know**_

_**There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true**_

Everyone exploded in applause as Sakura nervously accepted the praise.

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

**Time: 12:15**

**Where: Night Dorm**

During the middle of the outing, Kaname had pulled Sakura out for a bit.

"Sakura-chan," Kaname started

'**Whoa, when did –san become –chan?' **Inner asked.

'I really don't know, just listen' Sakura replied to Inner.

"You were talking about an organization named Akatsuki, right? Well, I did some research, and I found out that their symbol is a red and black cloud. Today, I went into my room and found the symbol carved into my desk."

"Do you think they've been here?" Sakura ventured.

"I don't know…" Kaname mused.

"If anything else happens, you must tell me right away!" a frantic Sakura started.

"Shhhh, calm down. I'll be sure to. Now, let's get back, shall we?" Kaname said.

"Yeah. Of course…" Sakura replied

-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—

**Time: 2:30am**

**Where: Middle of Woods**

Sakura couldn't sleep after Kaname told her the disturbing news. She was walking with only the moon as her guide. She was so lost in thought though, that she wasn't paying attention and scraped herself against a sharp branch.

"Ow… I should've been paying attention…. Shit, it's bleeding!" she whispered to herself.

"You know, you shouldn't be walking alone out here. Especially if there's blood." A voice called out.

Sakura whirled around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I'm shocked, Sakura-chan, didn't you recognize me by my voice?" Kaname said.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kuran-sama! I wasn't paying attention!" Sakura explained,

"Hmm, it's alright Sakura…" he stated as he got closer."Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I like to take walks to clear my mind." Sakura stated. Unconsciously, she put her hand to her cheek, ready to heal it.

Before she could, Kaname grabbed her hand.

"Don't, let me."

Kaname moved closer and closer to Sakura until they were a breath away. Slowly, he took her cheek in his hand and turned her head around.

Suddenly, Sakura was very aware how close they were. She was very aware of if she turned her head slightly, she would be kissing him.

Kaname lowered his head to her cheek, for he was a head taller than her, and gently sucked the blood.

Sakura was very aware of the attractive vampire right next to her.

When all the blood was gone, Kaname gently kissed the scratch, but he didn't move away.

"I'm sorry, your blood, its so… addicting," Kaname whispered, his hot breath skimming her ears.

She was incoherent, too drugged by his velvety, sweet voice.

Dammit, I'm not supposed to fall for him! He's a client!

Just give up, let him do as he whishes for just now another part of her said…..

"no-ot now. W-we can't…" Sakura breathed out

Slowly, reluctantly, Kaname retreated.

"Sakura-hime. I'm sorry, I don't usually lose my control like that." Kaname responded with an unreadable expression.

"It's a-alright Kuran-sama…"

"Don't. I thought we were beyond formalities. Just call me Kaname."

"H-hai" Sakura replied, still a little shaky from the previous incident. "I m-must be going now, Kura- Kaname-senpai…"

Sakura briskly retreated, leaving Kaname to his thoughts.

_Why, why does she seem familiar…._

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

_"They're getting closer to each other… how cute. But. I guess it makes my plan a lot easier…." _

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

_"Is everyone here yet?"_

_"Almost 2 pairs have not yet arrived."_

_"Alright, we will wait a little longer, but the plan will activate soon…."_

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

Hey guys! Sorry I made this chapter long to fill your needs! Sorry if it was really bad, cause it hink the Kaname and Sakura scene was a little cheesy,

But the pairings will be…

SakuraxNIghtClassBoys

SakuraxAkatsuki

SakuraxTeam 7

SakuraxZero

As you can tell, it's a very sakura centric fic. The next chapter will hopefully contain more night class boys and Sakura and some Zero sakura.

Can you figure out who the ppl with the plans are? Take a guess in your reviews, and also give me your opinions on who to pair sakura up with in the end. Of course, I will take these thoughts into consideration, but no final decision will be made until the last 5 chapters?

Well, click the review button, and don't forget to vote on my poll!


	3. Chapter 3: Entwined UNEDITED

**As of July 1, 2011: UNEDITED**

**Look forward to edited chapters, hopefully soon.**

I'm just gonna start with it right away, enjoy XD I started writing this right after I posted Familiar

We're now going into the second season of VK, Guilty, the banquet and all that!

Plus, I'll post some songs to listen to as you're reading the story.

They'll look like this

_**Mystical Night Class**_

Just go to Youtube and search them up!

But, you gotta type,

Vampire knight soundtrack majestic night class

The top was an example,

Now on with the fanfiction!

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

_Every Day Affairs_

"Hey, back off! You, don't move a muscle, I can see when you're trying to break the ropes, you, stand back!' Sakura shouted.

It was the first day of her prefect job, and Sakura didn't think it'd be so hard. She wanted to pull out her jutsu and knock some sense into these girls. They were rabid! They were even worse than the ones in Konoha pinning after her Very attractive Team 7 teammates.

"Damn you Kakashi….."

Kakashi had taken the boys to scout the area, and the town near the campus, leaving the whole prefect job to her.

"IF you don't get back, I'll suspend you all from seeing the Night Class for a week!'

That was the magic word. Suspend.

When there was finally quiet, she stared to recollect on last night.

"_What was last night? Was it a spur-of-the-moment thing? Or was he hinting something? Dammit Kaname ,what are you doing to me?"_

The doors creaked open, and the screaming began.

"Shut up all of you! You're like rabid hyenas that haven't eaten in _days_ who have just encountered food! Calm down! This is undignified!" Sakura shouted, trying to earn their attention. It worked

"Who are you calling a hyena? You're the one keeping us away from them!""Yeah, don't mistake us for you!""You're just a prefect! What's so special about that? Huh?

"Oh shut UP! I am a prefect, and I WILL suspend you!"

"Now, now ladies, no need to get mad at Sakura-chan," Aido stated while coming up to sakura and wrapping an arm around her,"Shes's just doing her job…."

Immediately, all the girls stopped. They were too busy gazing at 'Idol-sama' to be mad anymore. And plus, the other Night Class members were coming out too. Who paid attention to the prefect when there were hot men right in from of them?

Sakura shot Aido a dazzling smile full of thanks.

"Hey all of you, curfew is long past! Get back to your dorms!" Sasuke appeared suddenly beside Sakura.

"'Bout time you guys got here… I thought I was going to get run over….'

"Aw, Sakura-chan, you could've handled them anyways!" Naruto stated happily.

"Whatev. At least they're leaving now…." Sakura muttered as the girls started shuffling back to dorms, terrified of Sasuke's intimidating aura.

Sakura turned toward the group of questioning vampires and bowed.

"Sorry for the delay, as you see, I had some trouble…."

"No need to apologize Sakura-chan," Said Rima ", and the girls are a real pain."

"Heh, yeah" Sakura replied sheepishly.

"Hm, you should all start getting to class now. You'll be late if you don't hurry up." Sai stated.

"Yes, we should be going." Kaname remarked. As he passed Sakura, he shot her an unreadable look.

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

**Time: 11:27 p.m**

**Place: Academy Hallways**

**Night Class classes are in break.**

The halls were silent as sakura was patrolling the hallways. Not a soul in sight even thought the vampires were all on break. Sometimes, when she passes by the windows, the vampires would curiously glance at her, some even with hunger. She sighed. The past few days were all so confusing. Akatsuki was definitely involved, and to make matters worse, she was confused about Kaname.

Sakura shook her head, and continued walking.

"Aah, Sakura, thank you for patrolling, and putting so much effort." A voice sounded from behind.

"Oh, Ichijo-senpai! I didn't notice you there!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised. In fact, she had known he was behind her, with Kaname, but was too busy to register it.

"It's okay, Sakura, too caught up in your thoughts?" Ichijo asked/

"Uh, yeah…." Sakura responded,, as she spotted a flick of blue electricity coming from the top of the Headmaster's building, "Um, I gotta go! Patrolling you know?" and with that, she dashed off.

"Hm, there are no girls like her in the Night Class, are there, Kaname?" Ichijo chuckled.

"Hn."

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

"Sasuke, I got the message, what's up?" Sakura inquired.

"The Chairman needs to speak to you, he said its urgent and it's about Cross-san."

"Yuuki?"

"Yep."

"Alright, thanks, I'll head over there now."

As Sakura descended the stairs from the ceiling, she was debating what could possibly be wrong with Yuuki-chan that made him need to take her out of patrol duty. When she finally reached the massive doors, she took a deep breath and entered the brightly lit room. Inside, were The Headmaster, Yuuki, and …Zero?

"You called fro me?" Sakura said.

"Yes, sakura-san, I did. I need a favor to ask of you. It is not very hard. Yuuki is being sent away, to live with some close friends of mine because recently, she has not been in good health. And I think it's because of this school." The Headmaster started.

"Yuuki? Are you okay? Will you be able to travel the distance? It not, I'll be happy to take her, and when will you be leaving?" sSakura stated, worried.

"No, no Sakura-san, no need, I have dependably people bringing her to her destination. She will have a safe trip."

Sakura turned to Yuuki as she said, "Yuuki-chan, be safe, and get better soon. I will protect this school's secrets with my life. You better return soon, okay? "

"A-alright Sakura-chan. Please, take my prefect badge (the thing around her arm) and use it alright?" Yuuki asked tearfully.

"Yuuki-chan don't cry! Don't worry, everything will be fine. And here, take this." As she finished the sentence, she took off a beautiful silver cross necklace with a ruby in the center. All over, It was decorated with cherry blossoms, and the little bit of inscription by the bottom said _'Every cherry blossom falls, but until then, I remain me.'_

"I had this specially made for me, but since you gave me something precious of yours, I'm giving you something precious of mine. Don't lose it!" Sakura winked as she said this.

Yuuki, clutching the necklace, waved a farewell to the Headmaster and Zero, and embraced sakura in a friend hug.

"Look after Zero for me. Please check on him every night, do it for me." Yuuki's pleading eyes asked of Sakura. In response, Sakura nodded slightly. "Thank you." Yuuki mouthed, as a man came in, nodding to the Chairman, and ushering Yuuki out gently.

"Oh, and also, your team has been sent back because Tsunade-san had called all of them back, but said you could stay. Is that alright?"

She sighed, "It's fine, so I'll be patrolling, and fending off the rabid hyenas by myself?"

"Noooooo, Zero-kun will help you!" The chairman cried a little too happily.

Zero just looked at Sakura in response.

'_Damn, I think my job just got a lot harder….'_

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

_That night, sakura was assigned Yuuki's room, right next to Zero's. It was the most fitful night she had ever endured. Nightmares kept on appearing whenever she closed her eyes, and they wouldn't go away. When she finally fell asleep again, the nightmare was the most vivid._

_**Shizuka Hiou's theme**_

_It was everywhere._

_Blood._

_A woman with snow while hair stood in the middle of a room full of people, no, corpses, they were all dead._

_"Little sister, come, we must leave now before they come." The woman spoke, her voice melodious, while beckoning to Sakura._

_'Little Sister?'_

_"Older Sister, it smells nice, can I have a drink, Please?"_

_"No, we must leave before they get here. WE need to get to his haven, I need to meet him before he gets put inot a deep slumber."_

_"Alright Older Sister"_

_Now they were at a cherry blossom tree, with the woman leading the way. There was a man there, a vampire, who resembled Kaname._

_"My dear, it's time."_

_"I know"_

_"Little Sister, sleep"_

_And with that, Sakura could only see darkness._

_Again, another scene faded in, this time, with the woman standing alone in a room before Kaname came in._

_They were speaking, but Sakura could not hear them. Soon, Kaname stabbed the woman through the heart with his hand, and the woman was brought to the floor._

_They were speaking again, and still Sakura could not hear, but before the woman disappeared into thin air, Sakura heard her think_

_'Little Sister, me..."_

_**Forbidden Act**_

And that was when she woke up, tears streaming, and uttered a choked sob. She hoped no one heard her, but in fact someone had. That person, turned out to be her unlikely hero.

"Sakura-san, what's the matter?" he strode to her bed after closing the door and locking it.

"N-no-thing, Zero.. it, it was just a-a bad dr-eam."

"Sakura, I'm not stupid, and I'm not an iceblock like your friends. Yuuki has these freams all the time, except they're flashbacks. She cries and tells me everything. The next day, she's fine." He said with concern

"Sakura, shocked to see such a soft side of Zero, broke down sobbing."It was so horrible, In every dream there was blood and that woman. I don't know her, but she keeps calling me Little Sister." She sobbed.

Seeing a side of Sakura completely different from the one he first met when she interrupted her teammates, he realized how scared she was.

'I'm sorry; I'm not usually so pathetic. It's just that… I feel like this woman was so close to me and in the last dream she was dieing…. It hurt. I felt like I was losing someone important, like she was someone from my past… a distant memory that I'm chasing but every step I take, gets me farther and farther from my destination. It's like a locked part of my past…. I'm so confused." Sakura muttered between the sobs racking her body

Slowly, unsurely, Zero pulled her into an embrace. She seemed lost, she was so different from Yuuki, but too much alike. Zero's eyes softened at the thought. Sakura's sobs started to cease, but she was still shaking. Slowly, Zero lifted her chin and looked into the endless depths of those emerald orbs.

Some girls look like a mess when they cry, but Sakura, no she looked like a goddess. Tears shining in her eyes, enhancing them, with a slight pink tinge from either the crying or being so close, but it didn't matter. The movement of her lips when she tried to regain her breath, and the constant pulse of her heart against his.

Zero pulled his head down, inch by inch, second by second ticked by. Sakura could only stare, stare at how his hair reflected off the moonlight, at how soft his features had become, how caring he could be.

_Give me one night, to comfort you…_

His lips descended upon Sakura's, a light, feathery, kiss, that made her insides flutter.

_One night to show you what could be…_

Soon, Sakura kissed him back. It was an innocent kiss, short but sweet. A kiss that entwined their hearts, and bodies.

_One night, to show you that I can care…_

It was over too fast, but when they pulled apart, they shared a common bond, they were more than friends, but not quite lovers. They were something like a comfort to each other now.

With a slow kiss on her forehead, Zero pulled her into his embrace again, her head resting on his chest, and his chin on top of her head.

They stayed like that all night….

-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—

What do you guys think? I tried to make that last scene really sweet! I hope I did alright… SOrry Zero's out of character,but hes beingnice, he can be! In an episode of Guuilty! He was so sweet then, so i decided to base it off of that!

I'm gonna try to update on Fri, cause my mom's yelling at me for working on this instead of hw. But I'lkl try to update as soon as possible!

Please review! And send me your next pair request!


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors UNEDITED

**As of July 1, 2011: UNEDITED**

**Look forward to edited chapters, hopefully soon.**

Sorry! No time to make this long! Hopefully another LONGER one will be out soon!

BTW: in _-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo— VKN means Vampire Knight Naruto _

_Get it, It's a vampire knight and Naruto crossover!_

_Kk now on with the story!_

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

_She was unbearable. It was horrible. Kaname and now Zero…. What next._

Sakura sighed. It was almost time to guard the Night Class now.

'God, I look horrible, I should really clean up before going.' And with that thought, she started stripping off her clothes. She turned the hot knob to the right. Almost immediately, the hot water started pouring out. Sakura hissed as she stepped in the shower. There was to much to think about, with the oncoming threat of Akatsuki, her teammates being sent back, Kaname's strange behavior and Zero's words.

Reluctantly, Sakura stepped out, and dressed quickly. When she looked in the mirror, she was surprised.

"I just cut my hair to chin yesterday…. Why is it below my shoulders already? And why are my eyes…. Tinted red? Shit! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up!"

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

By the time she got to the gates, Zero had already gotten there, and was fending off pretty well. When Zero spotted her, Sakura was already shouting for order.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"Feeling a lot better, thanks. After crying for most of the night, I got it all out of my system." She answered with a sigh. 'Man, I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?' she thought.

Slowly, but surely, the gates creaked open, and the screaming escalated. With a quick bow towards the Night Class, Sakura started to fight the oncoming throb of hormone crazed girls. When Rima passed by, she slipped something in Sakura's hand.

"Don't read it now" was the only thing said.

Sakura nodded in understanding, and carried on.

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

**Place: Chairman's office**

**Time: 5:46 p.m**

"Chairman, you wanted to see me?' Sakura inquired. She seemed to be coming here a lot lately.

"Ah, yes Sakura-chan,.. I don't know how to say this so I'll be very blunt. The Hunters Association wants you and Zero to go and supervise the banquet tonight at 7 that is being hosted by Aido's family. Of course, the vampires already know, so all you need to do is be at this address at 7 and dress nicely, it's formal." With that, the Chairman handed Sakura a piece of paper.

'Which reminds me, I have to read the slip of paper Rima handed to me today….'

"Alright Chairman, I'll be there. But, why does The Association need _me_ there?" she asked curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess because they want to take advantage of you being here?"

"Hm. I guess."

After the last word, Sakura returned to her room and searched for thenote that Rima had given her. Finally, she found it, ad began reading.

_Sakura-chan, recently, Kaname-sama notified me, Ruka, and Seiren that we will be guarding Yuuki at the residence she is in. We will be leaving tomorrow. I don't know what is going on, but just that something suspicious is happening. Keep safe, because I don't know when I'll be seeing you again._

_Rima_

'That's strange, for Kaname to be keeping these precautions.' She thought

"Sakura. You better get ready if you're going to make it on time. I'm going to be heading out." Zero called through the door.

"Hai! I'll meet you there. I gotta get ready first!"

"Alright" Footsteps sounded as Zero started to walk away. Sakura picked herself off the bed and was struck by a though.

"I don't have a formal dress….."

"Saaakkkuuurrraaaaaaaa!" the Chairman called out. "I thought you might not have a dress, so I got Yori to pick one out for you!"

Sakura walked to the door and opened it. Right when she did, a dress was shoved in her face.

"Yori said that the color would match well with your hair! She also said you could keep it because no one has ever worn it and no one probably will!" he exclaimed happily.

"Aaa, thank you Chairman" Sakura started before being interrupted.

"No! No, call me Kaien!"

"Um, alright. Kaien, I appreciate it very much that you'd be this thoughtful. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change."

"Of course! Well, I'll see you tomorrow! And also, don't forget to have some fun too! You may be in a room full of vampires, but still, look at the bright side!"

"Hai, I'll try" Sakura soon closed the door. 'Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?'

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

**Place: Banquet Hall**

**Time: 9:56 p.m**

'Nothing. Absolutely, nothing has happened. Why am I even here?' Sakura thought to herself. She had been here, standing in the same exact spot for almost 3 hours now. Zero was across the room, looking as bored as her, and in the middle of a group of vampires, was Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, consider my daughter to be your lover!""Surely my daughter is in you consideration?""And of course, my daughter!""My daughter is extremely talented, and will make a wonderful wife!"

It was disgusting. Sakura caught herself growling at the back of her throat. With that action, Kaname glanced slightly at her, but all he received was a smirk and a slight raise of her champagne glass. He shook his head with a slight smile.

"Sakura, it seems like we were here for no reason. Everything seems calm." Zero stated as he walked to Sakura.

"Seems like it, but I'm not ready to jinx it yet. Let's just hope it stays that way, hmm?" Sakura replied, her eyes once again scanning the stream of faces. Her eyes suddenly stopped at a couple of familiar faces.

"Zero, hold my heels, tell everyone to clear the area, and keep everyone there." Sakura demanded with determination.

"Wait, what?' a confused Zero asked.

"Just do it." She answered and stalked off, breaking the crowd of vampires. "Everyone get to the side and stay there! We have an emergency!"

"Itachi, Deidara, Sasori… I thought you were all dead" she spat out.

"No, we're in the flesh…." Deidara answered with a smirk.

'Where is my little brother?"

"He was sent back, now tell, me, what is it that you need?" Sakura responded while getting into a battle stance. With curious eyes, the vampires watched the strange exchange between the 4.

"That is none of your business. But, if you must know, we're here for the kyuubi, and the pureblood." Sasori said while glancing at Kaname. Immediately, Ruka, Akatsuki, Aido, Rima, Shiki, Ichijo, and Seiren, all flew to the side of Kaname.

"Well, you're not getting any of them. Oh, and by the way, if you're going to fight, you'll have to do it taijutsu, because this world doesn't let you use genjutsu or ninjustsu."

"That's fine, after all, we are Akatsuki."

"Good. Shall we dance?."

"Let's" Deidara replied smug.

With that, Sakura and Deidara launched into a combo of punches and kicks. With every attack, there was a defense. The blur of hands and feet were almost invisible. With an extremely strong punch, the pair flew to opposite sides.

Sakura took a knife off of the banquet table, and slit the dress to her thigh, underneath, she had worn spandex and shorts.

"Now, we can really fight. Bring it on."

This time, she charged first. She threw a punch to Deidara's shoulder, but he twisted in time to block it while delivering a punch to Sakura's ribs. Sakura blocked it and backflipped using the punch as momentum. As she slid to a stop right before the crowd of vampires, Sasori joined the fray.

Somersaulting forward, she bent her body to avoid a jab from Deidara while coming back up again. Doing a butterfly kick to get farther away from the duo, she stopped to observe the situation. So far no on had been hurt, and the vampires had evacuated to the balconies and the banquet room was empty. 'Good, no one is around.' She though as she performed an aerial lotus kick 360, but as she was ending the jump, she was pulled into the arms of Deidara.

"I've got you in a choke hold, now, tell us, where is the container?"

"Not a chance." Sakura replied as she tucked her chin and jabbed her elbow backwards. Deidara's hold loosened, but he didn't let go. Sakura grabbed his hands, twisted them and brought all her body weight upon his back, He stumbled to the floor, but quickly rolled away to where Itachi was standing.

"Hn, it's not a good time, the pureblood is surrounded by guards. We had better report this to Leader-sama." Itachi explained.

"Fine. My cherry blossom, we must go, but I promise you, I will get my revenge."

With that, the windows flew open, and the 3 jumped outside into the night. Sakura turned toward the window, hair billowing in the wind, a gleam in her eye.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Aido asked with concern as everyone leaped down.

"I'm fine, but I don't think it's safe anymore. Everyone should get home _immediately_. I need to report this to Kaien and Tsunade-shishou."

"Alright, we'll make sure that everything is taken care of." Ichijo stated. "You just go and give the report."

"Alright, see you guys then."

After the group turned around, Kaname whispered to Sakura, "Be safe"

"I will"

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

That night, after the whole frenzy had quieted down, Sakura lay in bed thinking.

'Why would they need a pureblood? Are they making an even bigger plan?'

'_**Maybe they want the pureblood's power over the other vampires' Inner Sakura suggested**_.

'Inner, I'm so glad to hear from you, but yeah, that is a good reason.'

'_**Sakura, I need to tell you now, I'm not who you think I am, I'm actually another part of you, I'm the part of you that's a va-'**_

'Inner, I'm so tired, let me sleep.' With that, she drifted into another fitful sleep.

'_Older Sister, why are you to leave?'_

'_I'm engaged, if anything were to happen to me, you'd be engaged to the same person.'_

'_Do you love this person?'_

'_No, I love another'_

'_My dear, when your Older Sister is dead, you'll be mine' A man started to climn out of a tub of blood. _

'_That time, is now.' _

_A hand reached out from the darkness, covered in blood,_

'_I'll make you MINE!' the voice echoed in her dreams, as the hand grabbed at her._

"NO!" Sakura cried out.

"Sakura! Is it another nightmare?" Zero busted into the room.

"Z-zero, it was horrifying! I-I'm so scared! Don-nn't leave me-e pl-ea-ase!"she choked out. In two strides, Zero was at Sakura's side, comforting her.

"Sakura, your hair, it's to your waist, and what's wrong with your eyes? They're the color of blood!" Zero exclaimed worried.

"I-I don't know. Zero, I'm so scared"

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here."

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

"_**So, my fiancée has already started to change into her vampire form, hmmm?"**_

"_**Yes, Master-sama"**_

"_**Good. I'll be claiming her soon."**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**Shizuka, my dear, protecting your Little Sister didn't turn out so well hm, too bad you're dead now."**_

_-ooooo~00000~~VKN~~00000~ooooo—_

Okay, That last sentence should've given the clue to who the person who wants to claim sakura as his own is. Okay, I have to say it, my fight scene sucks. I tried doing research, but as you cansee, it didn't turn out so well. I've got a massive headache, but you don't need to review for this chapter, cause I know how sucky it is. But if you did, that wou;d be EXTREMELY sweet, and I'd love you for it.

On my profile, there's gonna be a sneak peak of Sakura in her vampire form!

Oh please, that's not a spoiler! You should know that by now if you payed attention to Inner! No, the story is not gonna end anytime soon. I'm aiming for at least about 10 more chapters. I need you guys to review with couplings! Like any requests for sakura couples right now? Cause right now, I only have Kaname, Zero, and a little bit of Shiki and Aido. But the Shiki was just him being lusty, and Aido was just being concered!

C'mon ppl!

Well, see ya next time!

LeaveMeInTheDark


	5. Important Notice: Discontinuation

Yup. I'm giving off this story, Obscured Dawn. I really dislike the way it was going, and the writing I've done...three years ago. Yeah, it's really been three years since then. I've tried editing the rest of the chapters, but I really couldn't stand the fan-girlism obnoxiously present in the writing. So much, that I don't think I could really fix it and still follow the weak storyline I had for it.

I won't delete this because I am really semi-attached to this story as it was my first multi-chapter-ed story, but I am starting a new Vampire Knight/Naruto crossover, still starring Sakura. The first chapter will be the same (maybe with a few edits) but the rest of the chapters will hopefully show much better writing. Note: It might be under a different name. Also, for any other updates, put me on Author alert. I appreciate and love the favorites and reviews, but if anything, author alert is the most beneficial!

All in all, thanks for showing this story so much love, and I hope you do the same to the newer version of this story.

Thank you all!


End file.
